The invention concerns a new cosmetic treatment of the skin, the scalp and their derivatives using pulsed high frequency electromagnetic waves with athermal effect and essential oils.
Traditionally, skin, scalp and hair problems are treated by all sorts of active principles, including, for example, allantoin, alpha-hydroxy acids, coaltar, and minoxidil, and available in a whole variety of galenical forms such as cremes, milks, lotions, water in oil or oil in water emulsions, shampoos etc.
Certain problems are also treated as described in FR-A-2 665 366. According to this document, a low-frequency current generating device is used, in contact with the skin at the site to be treated, producing an alternating current of a few millionths of an ampere in intensity, to carry out a micro-massage of the skin. The case of the device forms one electrode and the other electrode is applied to the user""s skin, which closes the circuit to carry out the mechanical massage. According to this document, the electric massage by itself produces a cosmetic effect, as wrinkles would be reduced and the pores of the skin would be tightened; moreover, the products, cremes or essential oils, could penetrate more deeply into the skin and thus increase their action tenfold, as could a manual massage. These suppositions that an electric massage could replace a conventional manual massage are not however supported by any evidence.
These problems have also been treated by a number of pieces of equipment, including for example, lasers, devices delivering faradic or galvanic currents, devices delivering water vapour, or emitters of pulsed athermal high frequency electromagnetic waves as described in EP-0 497 672.
In particular, research is always being carried out into an effective method to combat hair loss. In fact, all the existing treatments, even the most recent, such as those based on minoxidil, have proved disappointing.
Now, following prolonged studies, the applicant has discovered that a treatment by pulsed high frequency electromagnetic waves with athermal effect used in accordance with certain parameters, considerably amplified, in an unexpected manner, a certain number of essential oils"" own effects.
This is why the present invention has as its object a method for amplification with synergetic effect of the conventional effects of an essential oil with beneficent properties for the skin, the scalp, the nails and the hair, and pulsed high frequency electromagnetic waves, characterised in that the desired essential oil or the mixture of essential oils is applied on the zone to be treated and said zone is subjected to the action of pulsed high frequency electromagnetic waves, with frequency ranging between 1 MHz and 300 MHz, with a time spacing of 0.1 to 400 milliseconds between each wave impulse, and with a power of 10xe2x88x926 W to 2 W.
The usable essential oils can be, for example, with regard to problems of hair loss, one or more essential oils chosen from the essential oils of bay St Thomas, birch, cade, camomile, cinnamon, cedar, cypress, geranium, laurel, lavender, orange, patchouli, pine, rosemary, sandalwood, sage, wild thyme, thuya, thyme, or ylang-ylang. The essential oils used in preference are bay St Thomas, birch, cade, cinammon, cedar, lemon, cypress, laurel, patchouli, rosemary, sandalwood, sage, thuya, thyme, or ylang-ylang, notably the essential oils of bay St Thomas, birch, cade, cinnamon, cedar, laurel, patchouli, rosemary, thuya, thyme, or ylang-ylang, and particularly the essential oils birch, cinnamon, cedar, laurel, patchouli, rosemary, thuya, thyme, or ylang-ylang.
For problems of cutaneous dermatoses, one or more essential oils can for example be used, chosen from the essential oils of spike lavender, basil, benzoin, bergamot, rosewood, birch, cade, cajeput, camomile, cinnamon, carrot, cedar, lemon, copaiba, cypress, elemi, eucalyptus, gaultheria, juniper, geranium, clove, gurjun, helichrysum, hyssop, laurel, lavender, lavandin, marjoram, melissa, myrrh, myrtle, niaouli, bitter orange, orange, oregano, palmarosa, patchouli, pine, rosemary, rose, sandalwood, savory, sassafras, sage, wild thyme, styrax, thuya, thyme, vetiver, ylang-ylang and Canada balsam, balsam of Peru and balsam of Tolu. The essential oils used in preference are those of benzoin, rosewood, birch, cade, cajeput, camomile, carrot, cedar, lemon, copaiba, geranium, clove, gurjun, laurel, lavender, marjoram, myrtle, niaouli, oregano, palmarosa, patchouli, sandalwood, sage and balsam of Peru, notably the essential oils of benzoin, rosewood, cade, cajeput, carrot, cedar, lemon, copaiba, geranium, clove, gurjun, lavender, marjoram, niaouli, palmarosa, patchouli and sage, and particularly essential oils of benzoin, rosewood, cade, carrot, geranium, lavender, marjoram, niaouli, patchouli and sage.
For problems of wrinkles, one or more essential oils can for example be used, chosen from the essential oils of bitter almond, spike lavender, basil, benzoin, rosewood, cade, cajeput, camomile, cinnamon, carrot, cedar, lemon, copaiba, cypress, elemi, eucalyptus, juniper, geranium, clove, helichrysum, hyssop, lavender, lime, mace, nutmeg, niaouli, bitter orange, orange, oregano, palmarosa, grapefruit, patchouli, rosemary, rose, sandalwood, savory, sage, thyme, ylang-ylang, et Canada balsam, balsam of Peru and balsam of Tolu. The essential oils used in preference are basil, benzoin, rosewood, cajeput, camomile, carrot, cedar, cypress, geranium, lavender, niaouli, bitter orange, oregano, palmarosa, patchouli, rosemary, sandalwood, sage, thyme and ylang-ylang, notably basil, rosewood, cajeput, camomile, carrot, cypress, geranium, lavender, niaouli, bitter orange, palmarosa, patchouli, rosemary, sage, thyme and ylang-ylang and particularly basil, rosewood, carrot, cypress, geranium, lavender, bitter orange, palmarosa, patchouli, rosemary, sage and thyme.
For problems of reddened skin, one or more essential oils for example can be used, chosen from the essential oils of bitter almond, spike lavender, basil, benzoin, rosewood, cade, cajeput, camomile, cinnamon, carrot, cedar, lemon, copaiba, cypress, elemi, eucalyptus, juniper, geranium, clove, helichrysum, hyssop, lavender, lime, mace, nutmeg, niaouli, bitter orange, orange, oregano, palmarosa, grapefruit, patchouli, rosemary, rose, sandalwood, savory, sage, thyme and ylang-ylang and Canada balsam, balsam of Peru and balsam of Tolu. The essential oils used in preference are those of benzoin, rosewood, camomile, carrot, cedar, lemon, cypress, geranium, helichrysum, lavender, niaouli, bitter orange, oregano, palmarosa, patchouli, rosemary, rose, sandalwood, sage, thyme and ylang-ylang and balsam of Peru, notably benzoin, rosewood, camomile, carrot, cedar, lemon, cypress, geranium, helichrysum, lavender, bitter orange, palmarosa, patchouli, rosemary, sage and thyme, especially rosewood, carrot, cedar, lemon, cypress, helichrysum, lavender, bitter orange, palmarosa, patchouli, rosemary, sage and thyme and particularly rosewood, cedar, lemon, cypress, helichrysum, lavender, bitter orange, palmarosa, patchouli, rosemary, sage and thyme.
For breast problems, as for firming of the bust, one or more essential oils can be used, for example chosen from the essential oils of bitter almond, spike lavender, basil, benzoin, rosewood, cade, cajeput, camomile, cinnamon, carrot, cedar, lemon, copaiba, cypress, elemi, eucalyptus, juniper, geranium, clove, helichrysum, hyssop, lavender, lime, mace, nutmeg, niaouli, bitter orange, orange, oregano, palmarosa, grapefruit, patchouli, rosemary, rose, sandalwood, savory, sage, thyme, and ylang-ylang and Canada balsam, balsam of Peru and balsam of Tolu. The essential oils used in preference are those of bitter almond, benzoin, rosewood, camomile, carrot, cedar, lemon, cypress, eucalyptus, clove, hyssop, lavender, lime, mace, nutmeg, bitter orange, oregano, palmarosa, patchouli, rosemary, sandalwood, sage, notably bitter almond, rosewood, carrot, cedar, lemon, cypress, eucalyptus, clove, hyssop, lime, mace, nutmeg, bitter orange, palmarosa, patchouli, rosemary, sandalwood, sage and particularly bitter almond, rosewood, cedar, lemon, eucalyptus, clove, hyssop, lime, mace, nutmeg, bitter orange, palmarosa, rosemary and sandalwood.
These essential oils, which are preferably natural, can be used pure or diluted for example in vegetable oils, notably musk rose, sesame, safflower, soya, sunflower, grape seed, wheatgerm, olive, evening primrose or borage. Dilution may be as much as {fraction (1/2, 1/4, 1/10)}, or even {fraction (1/20)}. Low concentrations such as 5 or 10%, or even 30%, are preferably used for zones where the skin is sensitive and strong concentrations for zones such as non-irritated scalp. It is advantageous to combine 4 to 20 essential oils and preferably 6 to 15 essential oils.
These essential oils are now available commercially and can be obtained for example from the company ADRIAN in Marseilles (France), or COOPER at Melun (France).
The vegetable oils can be obtained for example from the company SICTIA in Marseilles.
The above pulsed high frequency electromagnetic waves with athermal effect can be obtained for example by using the device described in EP-A-0 497 672.
The emission power of the wave generator may range for example from 10xe2x88x926 W to 2 W. In the case of direct and localised application to the zone to be treated, a power of for example 0.2 to 1 mW may be sufficient. The emission power is preferably distributed uniformly over the surface of the zone to be treated.
Under preferential conditions of realisation, the emission of the waves is achieved by using one or more antennae fitted onto a device serving as support the antenna or antennae, said antennae being separated from the zone to be treated by at least 50 cm, preferably 0.5 to 15 cm, notably 1 to 5 cm, and particularly 1.5 to 3 cm. It is thus for example that in the case of a portable emitter that the antenna or antennae will be separated from the zone to be treated by means of, for example, a system of spacers separating the antenna from the zone to be treated, and taking support for example at the outside of the zone to be treated. This is why for example, in the treatment of baldness, a helmet can notably be used, supported at the level of the forehead and on the nape of the neck (these supports constituting the system of spacers), the helmet serving as support for one or more antennae separated from the cranium.
The shape of the antenna may be for example flat as shown below in the experimental part, but under other preferential conditions, the shape of the antenna corresponds to that of the zone to be treated so as to transmit a regular emission of electromagnetic waves to all the said zone. It should be noted that the absence of contact with the zone to be treated makes it possible to avoid the risks of electrocution.
The surface of the antenna or antennae may be for example 10 to 600 cm2, but under preferential conditions the surface ranges from 50 to 300 cm2.
The number of antennae of the same emitter can be for example 1 to 9 but under preferential conditions, this number will be from 1 to 4. It is of course possible to use numerous individual antennae, for example 10 to 20 with a small area, notably to confine the emission only to the desired site, the other antennae remaining inactive.
The emission frequency can be for example from 1 to 300 MHz, but under preferential conditions, the emission frequency ranges from 6 to 50 MHz.
The time spacing between two impulses can be for example from 0.1 to 200 ms, but under preferential conditions this time spacing can be 0.4 to 200 ms.
The duration of an impulse can be for example from 0.1 to 200 ms, but under preferential conditions this duration is from 0.4 to 200 ms.
Under preferential conditions for implementation of the method described above, the duration of an impulse and the time spacing between two impulses are identical, which simplifies the construction.
The emission can be for example from 10xe2x88x926 W to 2 W, but under preferential conditions the emission intensity is from 0.2 to 1 mW.
The emission of the waves over the zone to be treated is preferably effected less than 72 hours after application of essential oils, notably less than 3 hours, particularly less than 1 hour, and especially just after application of the essential oils.
According to the applicant""s studies, the properties of the essential oils notably the antiseptic, bacteriostatic, bactericidal, antiviral, anti-mycosic, healing, stimulating and balance-restoring, functional, catalytic, bio-psychic, and physical properties would result from their ability to give or receive electronic energy due to their molecular structure. In fact, the waves constitute a means of locomotion of the vibratory energy of its two components, electric and magnetic. Now, the pulsed high frequency electromagnetic waves with athermal effect would prepare the action of the essential oils by acting on the receptivity of the cells, and in addition by favouring the receptivity and the ability to emit molecules, notably aromatic molecules present in the essential oils, thus producing a synergy of unexpected effects.
The method according to the invention thus makes it possible to considerably amplify the effects of the essential oils used separately.
It therefore finds its application notably in various cosmetic treatments based on essential oils, well known from the state of the art.
The present application also has as its object a cosmetic treatment kit for the skin, the scalp and their derivatives, for implementation of the above method, characterised in that it includes one or more mixtures of essential oils, and a pulsed athermal high frequency electromagnetic-wave generator, notably capable of emitting waves having the above characteristics, possibly with instructions for joint use with essential oils to obtain amplified effects thereof. This generator may be of a portable type as shown below in the experimental part, or of the xe2x80x9cprofessionalxe2x80x9d type, i.e. installed on a support as described in EP-A-0 497 672.
The present application also has as its object a pulsed athermal high frequency electromagnetic-wave generator notably corresponding to the above characteristics, with instructions for joint use with essential oils to obtain amplified effects thereof (with synergetic effect), as well as use of pulsed athermal electromagnetic waves to obtain amplified effects (with synergetic effect) of essential oils.
The present application finally has as its object
a method for treatment of hair loss problems,
a method for treatment of problems of cutaneous dermatoses within the scope of cosmetics,
a method for treatment of problems of wrinkles,
a method for treatment of problems of reddened skin,
a method for treatment of breast problems as for firming of the bust, in which pulsed athermal high frequency electromagnetic waves are used to obtain amplified effects (with synergetic effect), of essential oils.
The following examples illustrate the invention.